Tis the Season with the Demons
by NEO the Perfect Being
Summary: Holiday cheer is all around us, and for some of us its our first time celebrating. The Seven Demons Lords are going to celebrate their first (and perhaps their last) Christmas.


Tis the holiday season...with the demons

On a snowy winter day, we see a giant black castle with a mansion look to it. This was the lair of all seven of the demon lords. Each room decorated to the brim with all sorts of fancy wear. It was superb, lilithmon kept it that way for sure. In a large room, see Lucemon, sitting down on his black thrown. His room was decorated with beautiful red tile and fancy white curtains draping over the windows, candles burning with a bright gold flame.

He was thinking over thousands of different ways to take down all the dimensions in the universe, he could hardly keep track of them all. He was ecstatic to try out even one of these plans, for they all ended with him being the proud ruler of everything, for he rolled like that.

"Heh..." He muttered, daydreaming about his evil plots.

Interrupting his thinking, he heard voices yelling at each other from the kitchen, very angry at one another.

"No no no!" Lilithmon growled. "Beelzemon! Stop eating the ornaments! I hand picked them from barbamon's gold stash!"

Lucemon became curious, getting off of his chair and moving over to peek out a crack in his door. He saw a tree trying to be put up in the main gallery, but obviously someone gave up as it was on the ground crudely knocked over. Lillithmon had this angry look next to the kitchen, beelzemon next to her, laying down across two chairs his right arm flopped down off of the chair's side and his left hand reaching for another 'ornament' to eat.

"Bah, it's data non the less, mind your own business lilithmon." Beelzemon said, throwing another in his mouth.

"Ughhh!" Lilithmon said stomping on the floor. "It is my business! Those are supposed to go on the tree! Say...is it knocked over?!"

"Looks like Daemon had enough of this nonsense. Ha, can't blame 'em."

"This is an annual holiday! He can't just ditch us!" Lilithmon said, snatching an ornament that beelzemon was about to eat.

"Oi, then how come we haven't celebrated it?"

Lucemon chose this time to barge through the doors of his room, purposely making a grand entrance. He marched proudly up to the duo.

"I demand to be told what is going on here!"

"What? We interrupt your beauty sleep?" Beelzemon rolled his eyes.

"Answer the question!"

Lillithmon gave a spiteful look to beelzemon. "WE were trying to set up the decorations for Christmas! We heard the Royal knight have been celebrating this for years and I think we could do it better!"

"Hm...what's it about?"

"Oh I dunno." Lilithmon shrugged her shoulders. "I just know we set up all sorts of pretty lights, decorations, a big tree, have snowball fights, and-"

"Not interested." Lucemon said dead panning, turning around walking away.

"...and presents!"

Lucemon immediately turned around. "I get presents?"

"Well of course, so do all the rest of us!"

"Oh yes of course." Lucemon said murmuring ignoring that statement.

"Besides, we can show them Royal Knights we can do it better! Or is our high esteemed leader afraid someone might out do him?"

"That's it. It's official." Lucemon saying clapping twice. "We will make Christmas an annual holiday!"

Beelzemon groaned before getting up. "Pretty sure this is a bust but eh."

"Good, now Lilithmon, tell me all of your secrets of Christmas!"

"They aren't secrets, but whatever. First we were going to set up decorations, but then SOMEONE ditched the tree job and SOMEONE ELSE Keeps eating the ornaments.

Lucemon looked over to beelzemon, who was just about to sneak another bulb in his mouth, before tossing it behind him, it shattering loudly.

"My precious gold ornaments!"

Barbamon came storming down the hall, kneeling down to the shattered remains of the golden ornament and scraped them into a bag of his and tucked it away into his cloak. He turned to beelzemon.

"You defiler! Criminal! Thief! How dare you steal my gold!"

"Hey, don't always blame me, it's not me this time. Was actually her."

He gestured to Lilithmon, who raised a hand and waved at him uncaringly. He seemed about to go on another rant before lucemon stopped him.

"Easy old timer. We need your gold ornaments of a holiday im declaring. You'll get them back...just watch beelzemon closely."

Barbamon murmured many complaints, constantly giving everybody the stink eye. Lucemon thought for a second what Lilithmon said about the tree.

"Hm...so we were hanging this up? I think the one in charge of that was...oh yes. DAEMON!"

Daemon slowly walked down the main staircase, winding down and walking toward the kitchen.

"Please don't tell me to hang that stupid block of wood in this castle."

"It's the holidays daemon, we will have to out do the Royal Knights! Plus I get gifts!"

"We all do..." Lilithmon, facepalming.

"...not any of that sounds appealing to any stretch of the imagination..."

"Just go wit it daemon." Beelzemon shrugged.

Daemon sighed, looking at Lucemon full of disappointment. "Fine..."

"I believe you have tree duty daemon. I decree it!"

"But the way that fool Lilithmon cut it down, it's at an awkward slant, how am I supposed to hang it up?"

They all paused and brain stormed. They couldn't find a single way to put it up. That is until they realized a certain Belphemon sitting in the corner.

"Zzzzzz."

Moments later, the tree was duct taped on the back of the giant digimon, the other demon lords in the room examined it and looked rather pleased with it, except barbamon, who was horrified because they used his golden duct tape

"Do you even know how long it took to make a roll of golden duct tape?! I obtained it from 300 years ago back in-

"Shut it old timer or this duct tape will go over your mouth."

"Unforgivable...grrmsh..."

"Gives this beast some use anyway, all he does is nap." Lilithmon said, agreeing with daemon's choice.

"Zzzz..."

"What's next?" Lucemon asked Lilithmon.

"Well, next we decorate the tree with all sorts of ornaments, tensile and decorations."

Everyone looked to barbamon. Who seemed less than enthusiastic.

"NOOO! When will this holiday end?!" He said in agony.

An few hours passed, and the mansion went through a huge transformation. All the railing were lined with tensile and lights, the tree was decorated with all sorts of fancy jewels and gold ornaments. Even Belphemon wasn't left un decorated! He had a big Christmas hat on his head and Christmas lights wrapped around his chains and horns.

"Hmph." Lucemon said looking around at his decorated mansion. "Looks superb if I do say so myself, I did a marvelous job."

The other demon lords in the room aside Belphemon facepalmed. Lilithmon gave him a look of disgust.

"All you did was put one ornament on the tree...we did everything else!"

"Yeah yeah..." Lucemon dismissed the comment. "What's next on the list?"

"Well..." Lilithmon began. "I Beleive we fill in the story of someone named Santa Clause."

"Don't you mean Santa clause mon?" Daemon inquired.

"No no. He's a human or something."

Everyone let out a loud groan in unison. The demon lords never cared much for the human kind.

"Anyway...they say he wore a red cloak with a black buckle, a red hat like the one belphemon's wearing, black boots and red pants. Apparently he rides on a sleigh pulled by flying reindeer."

Lucemon pondered. "Hm...sounds like a regal figure of high character. Like yours truly. Say, what are reindeer?"

Lilithmon shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe a kind of henchmen or monster?"

"That gives me an idea..." Lucemon grinned wildly, making every demon lord in the room uneasy. "Meet me outside in ten minutes."

And with that, Lucemon ran off, leaving a very confused cast of curious demon lords. They spoke amongst themselves on what Lucemon was planning. Maybe unleashing a Christmas themed weapon? Crashing the royal knight's party? Who knows. Daemon suggested the rational thing was to go outside and wait. And that's what they did. The four demon lords waited in the snow for lucemon's idea.

"Brrr...this definitely doesn't feel like the best time of the year right now." Said Lilithmon freezing.

Beelzemon sighed. "Maybe if you actually put on sweater you wouldn't feel so cold."

"And ruin my beautiful appearance with a drabby cloak? Who do you take me for?"

"Imbeciles." Barbamon chuckled like an old man. "This cold suits you well. As cold as you are incompetent. Especially fitting for revenge since you took my gold and jewels. Oh ho ho!"

"At least I was smart enough to wear a cloak." Daemon muttered. "When is Lucemon going to show up?"

Suddenly, a huge tremor was felt. The four didn't know what to do. Then out behind the snow covered mountains came the large alligator demon lord Leviamon, with ropes coming from his mouth. It charged right toward the mansion. The four demon lords flew above the rampaging beast, as they noticed something odd.

The rope in leviamon's mouth led all the way back to his tails, where a figure was seen on a sleigh flying above. It was being pulled by leviamon. Daemon shook his head in annoyance while the others looked on. Non other than Lucemon was being pulled by the massive beast, sporting a Christmas hat and a thick red coat. He was laughing manically as he commanded leviamon to stop. The giant alligator hissed before coming to a stop at the entrance of the mansion, lucemon's sleigh perfectly parked at the doorway.

"Let's see Santa do that!" Lucemon proclaimed in pride, walking out of the sleigh.

"But one things missing..."

Lucemon looked up at Lilithmon in confusion. "What would that be?"

"You don't have a beard like Santa."

Lucemon scowled in disgust. "Why would I get a beard? A big packet of fur lodged on my face...Eck!"

"Hey! I take offense that!" Barbamon yelled. "My beard resembles my age and my intellect, a sign of a truly respectable individual."

Lilithmon descended to barbamon, with a mischievous look on her face. She put a hat on his head, then took lucemon's belt, Santa cloak and Christmas trousers and put them on barbamon. Barbamon was flinging all sorts of foul words while Lilithmon did this before it finished.

"There!"

Barbamon was now dressed like Santa clause, with even his beard to match! Lucemon crossed his arms, jealous that barbamon got to be Santa clause while Barbamon growled in irritation.

"I'm not some dress up doll!"

"Sorry, but I thought it fit you better."

"I have to admit though...it feels very comfy...oh ho ho!" Barbamon said, actually liking it.

"ROOOOOOAAAAARRR!" Leviamon howled, the ground rumbling, taking everyone off guard.

"Maybe we should head inside..." Daemon suggested.

Everyone scurried inside, and closed the door. Some just happy to be out of the cold. Beelzemon sighed before he announced

"Well, what's next on the schedule?"

"A good question!" Lucemon laughed, before Lilithmon whispered in his ear. "We will commence the making of the gingerbread!"

"Gungerbread?!" Beelzemon said with a hungry look on his face.

"Yes, it's tradition to make them In the forms of men...in our case of Mon, haha."

Daemon stepped up. "You imbeciles don't know the first thing about baking...it's an art that requires time and patients. You wouldn't know of such things."

Everyone was really silent for what seemed like eternity before lilithmon decided to ask a question.

"...So you mean to tell us you, Daemon of wrath knows how to bake gingerbread?"

He didn't utter a word, just simply crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"Hey hey, nothing wrong with that." Lilithmon chuckled. "Mind helping us out?"

"I would help mainly because if I left you buffoons unattended in a kitchen the mansion would burn down. But I may as well put my baking skill to good use here."

The intimidating figure daemon began barking out orders to get certain ingredients. The other demon lords scrambled around to get his need satisfied, besides Lucemon who laid back on a couch in the living room and yawned.

Hours into thier work Daemon put on his crimson mittens and grabbed the gingerbread out of the oven. He put it on the table and announced in his booming voice, his hands in the air.

"The creation is now complete!"

Lightning struck in the background as he said those words, but no one seemed to mind. It was the demon lord's mansion after all. Beelzemon was drooling over the huge platter of gingerbread, which must have been at least a hundred, as there was now a mountain of ginger bread mon.

"Calm down, beelzemon." Lucemon said. "You'll get your turn, everyone knows that the leader must always go first here-"

Before Lucemon could finish his sentence, beelzemon shoved him to the ground and started devouring the sugary treats. Before long everyone started to dig in, while Lucemon got up from the ground.

"Ugh! The manners of a brute!"

Lucemon grabbed one and put it into his mouth, crossing his arms and chewing it. All of a sudden, a loud moaning sound was heard.

"Mmm..."

"No Belphemon!"

Belphemon floated toward the kitchen, dragging the tree across the living room. It stopped behind the plate of gingerbread where beelzemon didn't notice him sneak up. Belphemon leaned forward and fell on top of the entire mound of ginger bread. Beelzemon was crushed between him and the table.

"Ahhhhh! Let me out of your mouth you little beast!"

"Mmm...mm..."

Belphemon couldn't respond with his face plant on the gingerbread mound. He slowly began chewing, beelzemon still inside. He screamed and screamed before forcing himself out of the beasts mouth

"Eww...really?" Beelzemon complained, wiping off the saliva.

"It's what you get for being greedy." Barbamon scolded.

"Mmmmmm..."

Belphemon munched on the mountain of gingerbread while Daemon looked on, his hard work consumed by the beast. He laughed in his maniacal voice.

"Yes, eat away at the food I have laid out, nourish your body with the blood of the demon's labor!" Lightning boomed in the back ground again.

Lucemon yawned, bored of this activity he made everyone do. "Lilithmon? What's the next one on the list?"

Lilithmon paused and got a wicked look in her eye. "My favorite activity is next...the mistle toe!"

"...I don't like the sound of this.."

"The rule is that anyone caught under it must kiss the other one under it."

"I want no part in this activity." Daemon said turning away.

"Oh c'mon why not?"

"Because if anyone ever so much as attempts to kiss me I will end there lives."

"...okay...valid reason."

"I opt out too." Lucemon said

"What?"

"Same." Barbamon said, messing with his Santa costume.

"Oh cmon you guys are no fun..."

"Different one Lilithmon, that custom bores me."

"That would be the secret Santa." Lilithmon said. "We draw out of this hat randomly selected names of the other demon lords and then the name we draw we have to get a gift for! Then we present it tommorow on Christmas Day!"

"Sounds interesting." Lucemon said. "Would be interesting to see what you guys get me."

"Again, not all about you Lucemon."

"Luckily I have just the thing!" Barbamon said.

Barbamon took off his Santa Clause hat and waved his staff over it, enchanting a spell on it. Once he was finished he shook up the hat and put it on the table. The demon lords one by one started to take peices of paper out of the hat. The first was Beelzemon, who scratched his head in confusion when he got his card. Next Lilithmon slowly made her way to the hat and put her hand on her hip, her other hand picking a paper out. Her face lit up when she got her card and laughed.

Lucemon strutted his way to the hat and plucked a card out. He as a bit shocked at his secret Santa. He slowly made his way to his chair, deep in thought. Daemon stayed where he was, his hand glowing. A piece of paper glew as well and floated toward him. No one could guess his expression, he simy put his paper into his cloak.

Barbamon took a piece of paper for himself and took out another for Belphemon, since he couldn't pick it up. Barbamon scratched his head while Belphemon kept his cute sleeping face. And last it was leviamon's turn. So daemon levitated the last paper to the hulking beast's eye peering in. The pupils on the towering crocodile dialated before becoming fierce. Leviamon roared loudly before stampeding off in a random direction.

"Alright people, we all got our secret Santas...hehe even though I'm actually the Santa." Barbamon chuckled

"I wouldn't wanna tease barbamon." The biker demon lord prolaimed. "Lucemon is still sore about that if you catch my drift."

Lucemon crossed his arms, almost pouting. The rest of the demon lords glanced back at there cards and wondered what they would get for there assigned demon lord. Everyone was silent until Lilithmon piped up.

"Alright, everyone get to it!"

One by one everyone vanished to claim the gift they saw fit, besides Belphemon who sat in place. Belphemon now alone in the mansion was silent. It's ear twitched slightly, it was thinking.

"Mmmmm...Zuuuu!"

...

Leviamon hurried across the frozen tundra, it's body breaking the ground and ice apart with every movement of its massive body. It looked to and fro, searching for something. It sniffed around in the ice, seeing if it could find anything worth while. Suddenly, it's nose stopped. It found something.

He dived up and down the frozen waters and dirt, for several hundred miles. It finally came across its destination, a big hole like a cave. The smell was definitely in there.

...

"Hmmmm...maybe? No too tacky."

Barbamon growled in anger throwing another golden ring into a pile of silver and gold. He just couldn't find anything, nothing fit what he was looking for.

"Ughhhh! Gold won't due as a present! Simply won't! But what will? Maybe something more expensive? Pricey? Valuable? Lovely! Ke ke ke...or maybe precious? Maybe...

...

"How humiliating...having to travel to the human world like this..."

Daemon came out of a pitch black rift, next to a large line of shops near a mall. He knew what he was going to get, but he needed it to be grand, he could not afford to make a cheap job of this. He broke open the roofs of many buildings and shops, trying to see if something like it was there. Many people screamed and ran, calling for the police which only annoyed Daemon. He thought it couldn't possibly be here until he finally broke in near his 40th building

"Hm...this looks nice. Only if it were bigger and could be used for a longer time. Hm. I have the base model now, all I need to do is make a bigger version myself and yes...yes yes this will do..."

...

Beelzemon tore through his closet looking for a candidate for being a gift, but he could only find weaponry, rotten food, and parts to behemoth he long since retired. He scratched his head.

"What exactly would he want?"

He had no digital wordly idea what to get him. Maybe a rug? No...a eaten Apple core? C'mon not even trying here... Where could he possibly look next?

He put a finger in the air, like he had an idea. A lightbulb turned on glowing. Beelzemon looked up to the lightbulb and yanked it out of its socket and ate it. After that he picked up his phone and dialed in a number.

"Hello? Yeah yeah I know... Don't rub it in! ... Well what would be a good gift for a demon lord? ...yeah we're doing Christmas. Don't you even laugh you twisted wannabe. Which one? Ah yeah...Granddracmon you just gave me an idea."

...

Lucemon was in a dark void, where he pondered what to give as a secret Santa. His wings twitched in irritation and he groaned out loud.

"C'mon my beautiful brain! Work! What does he like? ...Ah...Hm...nope still nothing..."

The suddenly something popped into his mind.

"Nothing...Hm..."

I said then suddenly something popped into his mind!

"Oh wait I know!" He said, flying off into a portal.

Finally...

...

After hours and hours of searching, most of the demon lords arrived back at the Mansion, but at when they did, it was already over 11:00. The ones that got home, immediately headed toward their rooms for bed except Belphemon who was no where to be seen.

Lucemon got home last, very tired after his searching. He was sweating which was rare since he hated labor.

"What we do for gifts eh?" He said brushing off some ash from his clothes.

Everyone was asleep, as there was no sound in the mansion whatsoever. This made Lucemon a bit aggravated that they didn't wait for him to go to bed. But he let it go, stumbling his way to his room. Pushing open one of his grand doors he couldn't help but wonder.

"What gift am I going to receive tomorrow? Hehe..." He said, missing the opportunity for a meaningful Christmas message. "Could it be a new throne? Or a new weapon, perhaps even an large battle fleet for demolishing anything that stood before him. He closed his door and hoped into a bed as large as his ego, drifting to sleep with thoughts of what wonderful gift he would receive.

...

BAM! BAM! BAM!

The loud noises rang out across the mansion, Lucemon waking up to a start. He checked the clock, and it was 7:30 am. He heard the other demon lords get up with a start, namely Leviamon who lurked outside making an miniature earthquake. Lucemon got out of bed and pushed open the door out of his room. He was met with the sight of Beelzemon, shooting blanks above him.

"Up and at 'em everybody!" Beelzemon shouted, firing off two more blanks.

"We're up you lousy gunslinger..." Lilithmon said in her nightgown, rubbing her eyes.

Daemon and Barbamon came in together, in no hurry to start. Barbamon still in his Santa Clause outfit and Daemon looking aggravated as ever. Belphemon slowly floated in by himself while Leviamon lurched his massive body toward the big lass window in the middle of the room, where it peered one of its giant yellow eyes in. Lucemon clapped his hands together.

"Alright, if everyone is settled, let the secret Santa begin!"

"I believe that's my cue." Barbamon spoke, taking off his Santa hat. "I will get it rolling by announcing a name from my hat."

He waved his staff over his hat, a black aura surrounding it. Then, a flaming piece of paper emerged from the pile, floating up toward Barbamon. Barbamon put the hat back on his head before catching the slip of paper. He read it out loud.

"Beelzemon of gluttony! You are first! Oh ho ho ho!"

"Don't have to be all giddy about it or anything bub." Beelzemon said, hesitantly coming to the center. "But I got Belphemon, come up here you lazy lug."

Belphemon remained motionless, snoring peacefully. Beelzemon sighed and walked over to the sleeping creature, pulling out something he kept hidden in his biker jacket.

"Didn't know what a sleeping Demon would want, so I talked to Granddracmon."

"You mean the one that refused to take your place in the demon lords?" Lucemon mocked.

"ANYWAY!" Beelzemon ignored Lucemon. "We ended up deciding on this."

Beelzemon unrolled a long slip, the other demon lords looked on, watching it as it rolled like a rug. It actually did look a lot Ike a rug...very furry and brown.

"It's apparently a sticky back scratcher!" Beelzemon grinned. "Ingenious no? Watch!"

Beelzemon took the rug and placed it on the wall, where it stuck. Belphemon turned to the carpet like back scratcher on the wall. The giant ram turned around and slammed itself on the wall. The slamming made the entire mansion shake, and most demon lords were thrown off balance. Then after the tremor stopped, the sleeping lord of sloth lightly rubbed on it, making a puppy like noise.

After a minute, Belphemon turned to beelzemon and floated toward him. Beelzemon didn't know what was going on, until Belphemon got nearly ten feet away from him.

"Oh no not again...Uh a handshake is fine!"

The demon lord crushed him against the wall, trying to imitate a hug but not working. Beelzemon scrambled to try and get free from the beast's weight before the sleepy giant got off him.

Beelzemon dusted himself off. "Well, glad you like it fuzzball."

"Mmmmm..."

"And I believe the person chosen gets to pick who goes next." Barbamon said, pointing his elder finger toward beelzemon.

"Me? Uh alright then. Why don't you go then?"

"Oh ho ho! If that is your choice."

The older demon lord's wings stretched as he supported himself on his cane to the middle of the room. He hobbled over before stopping, putting a finger to his mouth thinking.

"Lilithmon, come up my dear."

Lilithmon blinked, genuinly surprised. She rose up from her cushioned sofa and walked like a queen over to Barbamon. She put one hand on her hip and arched an eyebrow, looking over the demon before her.

"Ah, my gift is quite exquisite, yes yes..."

Barbamon brought out a shiny black box from his Santa coat, which Lilithmon took instant interest in. Barbamon lifted it up to her, she gave a few deva laughs.

"Ah, that is very kind of you...wonder what it is."

"It's alloy was made from the deep depths of the dark area itself, drenched in the very core. Then, the finest jewels I could find added onto the centerpiece, making for a fine-"

"Crown!"

Lilithmon took the crown out of the box, which looked more like a tiara, sparkling with blue jewels. Lilithmon fell in love with it.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

Lilithmon grabbed Barbamon and twirled him around and around in her excitement. About five go rounds before she stopped and realized what she was doing and dropped the elder lord on the ground, brushing off imaginary dust on her.

"Ouch...your welcome deary..." He said getting up from the ground by his cane.

She laid back down on her couch and yawned loudly. She placed the tiara on her head with her eyes closed, a smile spreading on her face.

"Hm..." Barbamon thought. "I think the demon lord of wrath should go next."

"...?"

Daemon looked over to Barbamon with a questioning glare, holding it for a few seconds. He shrugged his shoulders before floating over to the center of the room. He turned to his left and pointed strongly.

"Beelzemon, come forth!"

Beelzemon snickered, uncrossing his legs and getting up. Beelzemon started to walk up, but Daemon gestured for him to stay put. Beelzemon was confused, looking around at the expressions of the other demon lords.

"Do not get too close there...this may be a big gift."

Daemon summoned a large red circle on the ground with his seal on it, glowing with fire. The flames surrounded Daemon, growing stronger and stronger. His hands came together, before stretching them to the sky. He summoned a portal, forming in the opening away from where the demon lords were gathered. Out of the rift, a huge belt for some kind of gun came pouring out. It seemed to go on forever, nearly piling up to the ceiling when it stopped. Then as the center piece, a large metal like object was thrown out of the portal and right in front of beelzemon, the belt connected to it. Beelzemon was in aw at it, caressing the metal.

"Is this what I think it is?" Beelzemon asked.

"Yes, went through quite the trouble. It is a custom made minigun of my design, with a belt so long that it won't run out of ammo for quite some time."

Beelzemon grabbed the heavy minigun and a big grin plastered on his face. He laughed maniacally as he took the minigun and ran with it, dragging the long belt of ammo with him. He burst out the front door, firing away with his new toy. The sound of the bullets rang out as he was still dragging the big pile of ammo. The door closed a few minutes afterward after he dragged the entire belt of ammo outside. Everyone looked over to daemon.

"I have fulfilled my task to the upmost satisfaction." Daemon said. "But now I Believe its my turn to choose who will present next..."

Daemon pointed a strong finger toward leviamon, who's eye grew fierce after realizing he was next. He snarled and growled like a monster before the tip of his tail slid through the open window. The tip of one of his tails coiled around Barbamon and slung him outside, thrusting the older demon lord to the snow covered ground.

"OOF!"

Barbamon used his staff to pry himself off of the icy ground, his other hand scratching his head. The giant crocodile made a massive howl before opening its monsterous jaws. The other demon lords poked their heads out of the window and looked at what Leviamon was doing. Suddenly, a tiny golden coin flung from his mouth and landed in front of Barbamon, who hesitantly picked it up.

"Eh? A gold peice..." Brushing off some of the snow.

A large rumble, almost like an earthquake was felt throughout the entire area. More and more gold coins poured out of his mouth before the giant create began to levitate into the air. All of a sudden, a huge mountains of gold items and objects of all sizes flushed from his mouth. Barbamon was overwhelmed by the sheer amounts of them and was toppled over, buried in the gold. Leviamon finally stopped, his mouth clamping down with a harsh noise.

After a few moments, Barbamon arose from the pile, spitting out a few gold coins. He dragged himself out, brushing his beard.

"Well now, at the very least I'm surprised...oh ho. I appreciate your present Leviamon."

Leviamon glared at him and snarled loudly. That was leviamon's way of saying no problem. He looked on to the demon lords who watched all of this from the window and glared. It was his turn to choose who went next. His snout approached the window, as a Lilithmon took cover. Lucemon crossed his arms with a prideful look while Daemon flew back. Leviamon's snout stopped right at the edge of the window, only Lucemon remained standing at.

"Huh, I guess that means I should present next." The demon of pride smiled. "Turns out, your the one I'm supposed to give my present to anyway."

Leviamon backed away from the window, allowing Lucemon to fly out. Lucemon brushed his hair for a moment and cleared his throat, as if he were going to present a show. With a snap of his fingers a black portal opened, something emerging. Leviamon's eyes grew very fierce upon the sight.

"I think it quite fitting for someone like yourself."

Up in the sky for all to see was a titanous piece of meat, looking well cooked and delicious. Was it creative? No. But it was a fitting present. Leviamon's large mouth cracked open, snarling with a lizard like grin. His tails pounded at the floor waiting for the giant slab of meat to drop. Before Lucemon could let it fall though, Leviamon pounced up in the air, it's forked tails driving into it while it's huge jaws clamped down on it. The meat slab fell after a bit of Leviamon bi tuning away at it.

"Um...erm..." Lucemon muttered while looking at the frightening sight. "Glad that worked out then. Who's next then?"

He counted in his head...5 of the demon lords presented their gifts, so that would narrow it down to Belphemon and Lilithmon to present. Lucemon never really cared about Lilithmon too much, and he was curious to what Belphemon had to offer.

"Belphemon, your up."

The sleeping ram like demon floated up to the center of the room. With beelzemon and Leviamon off to enjoy thier gifts, that left Barbamon, Lucemon, Lilithmon, and daemon around Belphemon. Lucemon hoped Belphemon would turn to him, but instead Belphemon floated toward daemon.

Daemon was interested to say the least. He gave a curious look toward Belphemon. Belphemon's chains rustled and took out a box that was concealed within them. The chains lowered the box down to Daemon, stopping at his shoulder level. Daemon grabbed the box and the chains retracted. He didn't know what to expect what was inside the box. He opened the top of the box slowly, eyeing it in awe for a few moment before closing it.

"Thank you...Belphemon."

"What is it?"

Daemon ignored the statement, turning around and walking back to his room. The others looked at each other in confusion, but Lucemon in boredom and annoyance. He really gave no care to daemon but more to the point that he had to go last. All the other demon lords got their gift before him. He was the demon of pride for alphamon's sake, you'd think he'd be more of a priority.

Lilithmon rose from her seat. "Now that only leaves me."

She approached the aggravated demon lord, carrying a small box. He didn't seem too fond of the small package and gave it the look like a cat would give a spoiled meal.

"Oh cheer up Lucy, it's a good one."

"Fine..."

Lucemon huffed before taking the gift from her, and unwrapping the string. He was met with a small shiny black box. He became slightly more curious, opening the box revealing a small plant like object in it.

"What is this Lilithmon...?"

"It's a mistletoe!"

"Wait...isn't that the thing you said you'd have to be kissed when you...oh dear."

Lucemon hurled the gift into a portal to who knows where, before sprinting off. Lilithmon chased after him, eager to get her but if holiday fun. Barbamon chuckled still in his Santa suit as he watched on. This was sure an interesting experiment the demon lords tried, and they knew at least it was better than whatever the Royal knight had planned.

Beelzemon had a blast...literally...shooting throughout the day at whatever moved and didn't move. He was having the time of his life with his new minigun which the other demon lords were skeptical about him having.

Belphemon spent the holidays sleeping as usual, loving that new back scratcher though. He didn't mind having that Christmas tree on his back, part probably due to him being asleep.

Leviamon gorged himself on that meaty dinner, which was so messy it took days to clean up. Barbamon complains he couldn't go to sleep that night because of the ripping and shredding of flesh. Some may call it disgusting, but Leviamon called it fun.

Barbamon took plenty of hours and days inspecting every individual piece of treasure Leviamon gave him, from coins to complete golden statues, it made quite a collection. But as to his character of greed, he knew he would be looking for more later.

Lilithmon loved the knew tiara, but listed for lucemon's kiss more. Who knows if she actually got it or not, Lucemon doesn't like to talk about it. But as the organizer of the festivities, she's owed a good Christmas time.

Lucemon himself didn't know what to think of the holidays. Belphemon and beelzemon ate all the food, his gift was less that desirable, and he had to give something to someone else. All that aside, he looks upon it with happiness though he doesn't know why.

As for Daemon...

Daemon went to his room, and brough out the box. He couldn't believe Belphemon was capable of giving such a gift. He would not show this side of himself toward the other demon lords, but he knew that these times would not last forever, and needed to be preserved.

He took out the wooden frame out of the box and put it on his nightstand. It looked like an elaborate oil painting of all seven of them, in great detail. All of them having looking straight with a grin on each of their faces. Daemon looked away from the frame and walked out of his room.

...

Have a happy Holldiays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannuka, or whatever it is you celebrate this year. Whether you are from the dark area, a digital world, or earth.


End file.
